


My Heart Belongs to Her

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Master/Maid AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Arguing, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Kissing, Light Angst, Maids, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Secret Relationship, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratjaw wants Airstream to marry a girl of his choice, even though his son has no interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Belongs to Her

“I said no.”

“Airstream, don’t be this way. This is for the good-”

“The good of _your_ company and _your_ reputation,” he spat, his eyes narrowed at his father. Damn it, why did this fool have to come here? His constant phone calls were bad enough, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the idiot in person. Especially not when he was trying to do pull this shit on him during his time off.

“You are my successor! And my successor cannot go without a wife!”

Airstream’s eyes narrowed at the man threw down several folders on the coffee table. Ratjaw had been doing this for nearly a month now and no matter what he said, neither he or his mother would listen to his rejections. While he couldn’t tell them about his actual lover, he would have thought they would respect his wishes once he moved out of their home.

Clearly, he had been wrong. Which was why on the table in front of him were several marriage interview candidates from him, all filled with pretty young elite women who were raised to be perfect wives for a high society man like him. All of who were probably either boring and self-absorbed or forced to do this out of obligation.

He was glad he had Wheeljack work in the kitchen today. He did not want her hearing about any of this and get the wrong idea… He only loved her. And he would never take her as a mistress and force her into that sort of compromising role. Her life could be ruined if he ever made her take up the title “mistress.”

 “These are all good women from great homes. Your mother and I worked hard on choosing girls who suited your needs-!”

“We both know that’s a lie.” Airstream picked up one folder, flipping it open to take a look at the pictures and little biography written out. The girl was decent looking, pretty face and all, but her profile was enough for him to get the picture. “Oh look, Miss Emily Hubrus, daughter of the president of the Hubrus Coal Company?”

“She’s-!”

He tossed it onto the table before picking up another one. “And of course, Alice Dawbson, daughter of Jeffery Dawson, owner of Dawson Banks?”

“Both those girls are-!”

“Are women who if I marry will benefit you and Mother. Miss Dawbson and I don’t even have the same social circles, let alone the same interests. I’m assuming all of these other women are the same.”

“This is for everyone’s benefit! You marrying a high society woman will help all of us! Your sister has already found a husband, a good man from a good family!”

Airstream almost started screaming, but he forced himself to bite his tongue. The only reason why her parents said yes to Thornstriker’s marriage to her friend was because his father. Bombrush was the Vice President to Decepticon Steel Industries and if it wasn’t for that, they never would have let Thornstriker marry Bloodshed, the man’s only son. And that bastard was hardly someone he would call a good man. That man was a filthy thug and why his sister wanted to be with him, he would never understand…

“Just reap the benefits from her marriage and stay out of my business,” he finally growled, tossing the profile back onto the table. “I’m not interested.”

Ratjaw glared at his son. Primus, what was with him? He had never been like this when he lived at home. Did he suddenly think that he had left the house that he could do whatever he pleased? Airstream was still his son – whatever this foolish boy did affected him too! Why was he being so selfish and only thinking about himself?! Did he not care about his family’s reputation?!

“You will marry one of these women.”

“No." 

“For Primus – just pick one and be done with this nonsense! You only have to marry the girl, you don’t have to love her! Just treat her decently and make a family! Your mother and I did it and-”

“I’m not like you!” Airstream finally shouted, slamming his hand on the table. Ratjaw jumped back, but his son paid no mind to it. “Just because you and Mother have a loveless marriage does not mean I want one! I don’t care about the benefits! Now get out of my house and do not return with any more marriage candidates!”

“Then find a decent woman to marry already and I’ll leave you alone! This is for everyone’s sake, so just-!”

“Get! Out!”

Ratjaw growled, but promptly stood up, grabbing his bag. Airstream had moved to give him back the folders, but his father had already stormed out of the room. Airstream just stood there, his hands shaking as he held the profiles as he heard his father’s angry footsteps down the hallway. And when he finally heard the door slam, he snarled and threw the folders back onto the table.

Stupid, selfish bastard… Why the hell did he even bother coming here? It was a waste of both of their times. He would never marry anyone unless he knew he could marry Wheeljack. And knowing everyone around them, it would be a snow day in hell before that ever occurred. If he didn’t care so much about what others who say or even do to Wheeljack, he would have married her in a heartbeat.

But high society people were bastards. He had seen all of their pettiness firsthand, both as a child and an adult. Him marrying his maid would be scandal and they would tear into said scandal like savages. He would never subject Wheeljack, a commoner who never had to deal with elites outside of serving them tea, to that sort of torture.

“Master Airstream?”

Airstream perked up to see his butler, Arch, standing in the doorway. With a heavy huff, he shook his head before picking up the marriage proposals once more.

“Dispose of these,” he ordered, handing them to the older man. “Throw them out, burn them, I don’t care. Just get rid of them.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll be in my study. I would like some tea please.”

Arch seemed confused for a moment. “Tea?”

“Yes.”

“B-But Miss Wheeljack should have already brought you and your father some. Was it not up to your satisfaction?”

Airstream’s eyes widened as he looked back at Arch, who just stood there looking confused. Wheeljack was supposed to…? He glanced back into the living room before returning to Arch when realization washed over. Damn it, he told her to stay in the kitchen! He didn’t want her to hear any of that and get the wrong idea…

And since she didn’t deliver the tea, he had an idea of where she probably was now. He needed to clear this up now, before she went and thought the wrong thing. Or worse, didn’t hear what he had said to his father and have her think he didn’t love her anymore.

Taking a deep breath, he said, “Never mind on the tea. I’ll be in my study and I would like no disturbances.”

“Yes, sir.”

Once Arch departed to get rid of those stupid files, Airstream quickly made a bolt for the study. He had to tell her everything that his father had said. And what he had said in turn. It didn’t matter how much she had heard of it – he had to explain everything before she got the wrong idea. It had happened before when that awful rumor went around about him and Miss Juliet Dickonson. He didn’t need it happening again.

He opened the doors to his study and sure enough, Wheeljack was there. The tea she was supposed to have brought in earlier was sitting on his desk while she was cleaning the windows. Or at least pretending to clean them, slowly and diligently. No doubt trying to distract herself.

He couldn’t take it. Quickly shutting the door and locking it, he walked towards her. Wheeljack turned around to look at him, only to gasp when he wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face into her shoulder. She froze up, not anticipating him to do this.

“M-Master Air-?”

“How much did you hear?”

“Wha-?”

“My-! My father and I… How much did you hear?”

Wheeljack hesitated for a moment. She had never meant to hear any of it, considering Airstream had asked her not to come into the room. But the head cook had made tea and told her to deliver it, so she couldn’t really refuse. But then she walked by and heard them arguing about… potential brides for her master.

It made sense. Airstream was a handsome and wealthy bachelor with his own small law firm that would no doubt be going places one day. With his parents being the way that they were would, no doubt wanted him to marry a woman that would benefit them in wealth and status. And they would have been furious if they found out he was in a relationship with his maid of all people.

“Wheeljack?”

“… I heard… most of it.”

“I turned him down,” he said in a rushed voice. “I would never make you my mistress. If I can’t marry you, I won’t marry anyone.”

“I know.” She wrapped her around his neck, patting his back lovingly and holding him tightly. “I’m fine.”

His hands held her tighter. “I love you. No one else, just you, Wheeljack. Please… Please don’t think that anyone or anything will change that.”

“I know. I love you too…” Airstream turned his head to look at her, a desperate look on his face. She smiled sadly, gently cupping his face to have him look. “I’m fine. I promise.”

Airstream turned his head to kiss her hand before moving her hands. Wheeljack almost pulled away before she found herself being pushed up against a wall. The maid gasped, only to be silenced with a hard kiss. But she didn’t struggle, relaxing in his grip as his tongue pushed itself into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving a soft moan when his body pushed up against hers. Primus, he was such a good kisser, especially when he grew so passionate like this…

Was she still worried? Only a little. Even though Airstream refused time and time again, she feared one day, he would have no choice but to marry. If his law firm ever took off, he would need to have a child to eventually ensure the company could continue on within his family. And a child out of wedlock would hurt his reputation and perhaps even his business… He would have no choice but to marry one of those rich women.

She held him tighter. Could he even do it? Be like his own parents, who couldn’t stand each other and had affairs with anyone willing to warm their beds? He had said once before if he ever married, he would marry someone he loved. That he would never enter a loveless marriage like his parents…

But whatever he did, she would always be there for him. For better or for worse.


End file.
